Prism8 Debut Live
Performance Info Idols: Prism8 Coords: *Golden Bunny Magician Coord - Mizuki and Mirazuki *Bunny Magician Coord - Shion and Hikari *Bunny Magician Marionette Coord - Kotori and Chiharu *Royal Bunny Magician Coord - Eclipse and Yuzuki Cyalume Coord: Normal Cyalumes Color Code Mizuki = Navy Shion = Purple Hikari = Orchid Chiharu = Spring Green Yuzuki = Turquoise Mirazuki = Teal Kotori = Orange Eclipse = Red All = Black Coord Change Meganee: Scan the appropriate number of MyTickets for your coord. You can also scan any Friend Tickets. Coord Change Start! Meganee: It's finally time for Prism8 to debut! I'm sure many fans have been anxiously awaiting this day! Mizuki and Mirazuki: Golden Bunny Magician Coord! Min'na mo egao! Meganee: Followed by the two Mizuki twins are the Todo sisters in a matching coord! Shion and Hikari: Bunny Magician Coord! igo! Meganee: The same coord, but with the colors changed to match Kotori's brand; Marionette Mu! It fits Chiharu well too! Kotori and Chiharu: Bunny Magician Marionette Coord! Koto! (Kotori) Chiru~ (Chiharu) Meganee: Let's hop towards Prism8's long-awaited debut live! Yuzuki and Eclipse: Royal Bunny Magician Coord! Y... Ya-(Yuzuki) Rock ON! (Eclipse who cut her off xD) Live Mizuki: Wassap everyone! Welcome to Prism8's debut live! Audience: Yay!!!!! Hikari: We're very nervous ourselves, but we'll do your best to bring you our best live together! Shion: Now then, listen to... All 8: All Idol Song Precious! Yami yo soko wo doite ima +Shion Utsumuku sekai ni +Hikari awai +Chiharu Hikari no bēru kake +Eclipse Tabidatsu junbi wo +Kotori suru yo Yuzuki/Mirazuki Mu kara umareru nanika wa Kimi wo kaete wa kurenai Imēji shite asu wa fukai mune no mukō Moratta yasashisa atarimae dato Eclipse/Kotori(Kanchigae shinaide) Kanawazu furueru yume ni nazukete Yuzuki/Mirazuki (Yobiaeru yōni) Itsumademo koko ni Chiharu/Kotori Inai namida suru toki wa Mō owatta Mizuki/Hikari (Owatta) Minna de Mizuki/Hikari (Minna de) Sā yubisaki ni dorīmu Making Drama, Switch On! Mizuki, Shion and Hikari land on a present box wrapped with night-sky wrapping. Shion and Hikari untie it, Mizuki jumps on it and opens it, showing pictures of all the Prism8 members. 3: Tokimeki Prism8 For You! Mizuki jumps and throws strings of PriTickets over a ship's sail. Eclipse, Kotori, Mirazuki, Yuzuki and Chiharu are seen doing the same to the same ship. After that, all 6 gather at the front of the ship. 6: We Are PriPara! [Mizuki/Yuzuki/Mirazuki Hitori janai (Sumairu) [Mizuki/Yuzuki/Mirazuki Hitotsu janai (Raifu) Shion/Eclipse Marui sekai mirai erebētā de Hikari/Kotori/Chiharu Gunto ikki ni teppen Yori mo ippo zutsu ga tanoshī Cyalume Change! Hoshi (U~eibu) kara no ai (Bīmu) guradēshon kanjite Ironna takasa ironna iro no hāto wo nose maruku maruku shite Mizuki/Shion/Hikari/Eclipse/Kotori (Anata tachi to kimi tachi to minna issho ni) Chiharu/Yuzuki/Mirazuki Sekai ni suru Mizuki/Shion/Hikari/Eclipse/Kotori (Taihen demo sukoshi zutsu minna issho ni) Chiharu/Yuzuki/Mirazuki Mirai ni suru Mizuki: Thanks for coming everyone! Hikari: Just reminding you all, our new album, Hello World! is going to be released December 20th! Shion: Make sure you igo and get it when it's out! Mizuki: Stay tuned for more announcements on KirakiLine! Category:Ivanly912 Category:Mizuki's Shows Category:Shion's Shows Category:Hikari's Shows Category:Chiharu's Shows Category:Eclipse's Shows Category:Kotori's Shows Category:Mirazuki's Shows Category:Yuzuki's Shows Category:Prism8